For Your Eyes Only
by cleotheo
Summary: Hermione is ready to take her relationship with Draco to the next step, and following some advice from Ginny she sets out to seduce her boyfriend. Light-hearted, one-shot.


Hermione Granger had just finished placing lunch on the kitchen table when she heard the floo network sound. She wasn't surprised by the sound as she was expecting her friend Ginny Weasley for lunch. After the end of the war eighteen months ago, both witches had returned to Hogwarts to finish their education. Ginny was obviously attending her final year, but Hermione had decided to return to take the year she'd missed during the war. Neither Harry nor Ron chose to return with Hermione, and as a result she ended up spending a fair bit of time with Ginny. While the girls had been friendly before the war, they were now pretty close.

Seconds later the voice of Ginny sounded in the flat, announcing her arrival.

"In the kitchen, Gin." Hermione called out as she popped the cork on the wine she'd bought for the occasion and poured two glasses.

"Wow, this looks great." Ginny commented as she eyed the jacket potatoes and salad Hermione had made.

"It's just something I threw together." Hermione shrugged as the two witches settled down to eat and have a catch up.

It was the first time they'd seen each other in nearly a month, as they'd both been busy with their lives. Ginny was a professional quidditch player and after spending the summer in training the season was underway and her life was hectic. Despite it only been her first season, she made the first team on a regular basis and was already developing a name for herself. Hermione meanwhile was in Healer training, which took up a vast majority of her time and energy.

Then of course there was their boyfriends to squeeze into their schedules. After a brief break-up during the last year of the war Ginny was back together with Harry, and the couple were happier than ever. Hermione meanwhile was dating Draco Malfoy, much to everyone's shock. Draco had also returned to retake his last year of schooling and he and Hermione had developed a friendship. However it wasn't until the end of the year that's he'd asked her out on a date. With a bit of encouragement from Ginny, Hermione had said yes and the couple had now been together for four months.

"How are you and Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny, after they'd finished talking about their respective careers.

"Great, when he stops banging on about work." Ginny replied. "I mean, I'm pleased he's doing something he's so passionate about, but I don't need the miniscule details of his day."

Hermione chuckled in response, knowing full well what both Harry and Ron could be like when they got talking about work. After the war they'd both gone into be Aurors and after flying through a twelve month advanced training programme they were fully qualified and loving their jobs. They were both so keen on their jobs that at times it was hard to get them to talk about anything else.

"Are you still talking about moving in together?" Hermione questioned. She knew the conversation had taken place, but at the minute Harry seemed quite content living with Ron while Ginny was happy at home.

"We're going to talk about it more in the New Year. There's no point rushing into things. It's going to happen eventually, we both know that, but there's no rush. For the time being we're quite happy as we are." Ginny answered. "And how about you, how are things going with your sexy Slytherin?"

"Good." Hermione replied.

"You don't sound so sure." Ginny scrutinised her friend. Normally just one mention of Draco had Hermione grinning like a Cheshire cat, but today she was noticeably subdued in her reply.

"Everything's great, there's just one little problem." Hermione sighed.

"What?" Ginny probed when Hermione fell silent.

"We haven't slept together yet." Hermione admitted.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at Hermione's confession. "Is there a reason?" She asked eventually.

"That's just the thing, I don't know." Hermione answered. "I want to, but every time we start something Draco ends up pulling away."

"He's the one pulling away?" Ginny gasped in surprise. She'd assumed it was Hermione who was hesitant to take their relationship further.

"Yes." Hermione answered quietly. "Maybe I'm wrong, and he isn't attracted to me."

"Surely you know if he's attracted to you or not." Ginny said, as she poured them both another glass of wine. "Even just a heated kissing session should get a rise out of him if he's attracted to you."

"It does." Hermione confirmed. "But a heated kissing session is all we've ever done. Every time I think we're going to go further, he stops."

"Have you ever told him you want to go further?" Ginny asked.

"Not in so many words." Hermione answered. "But it's fairly obvious when we're together that I'm wanting more."

"I think you may need to tell Draco that." Ginny told her friend. "He's probably worried you're not ready for anything more. Especially with your reputation."

"My reputation?" Hermione queried. "Exactly what sort of reputation do I have?"

"Well back in school, boys were hardly your priority." Ginny replied warily, not wanting to upset her friend by calling her a prude. "You spent most of your time with Harry and Ron, and everyone knows the three of you are more like siblings."

"So I spent my school days concentrating on work, not boys." Hermione shrugged. "What does that have to do with why Draco is taking things so slowly?"

"He's probably just nervous, considering it will be your first time." Ginny answered. "I think it's sweet that he cares so much to be sure you're ready."

"What makes you think this will be my first time? I did after all date an older boy when I was just fifteen."

Ginny stared at Hermione for several seconds, before finding her voice. "Are you telling me you shagged Krum? What was it like? What was he like? Was he good?"

"Whoa Gin, slow down with the questions." Hermione laughed. "And no, I did not sleep with Viktor. I was only fifteen, we didn't do anything more than kiss."

Ginny wasn't sure to be relieved or disappointed by Hermione's admission she hadn't slept with Krum. On one hand it would be wild to think her friend had lost her virginity to an international quidditch star, but on the other it would have been slightly hurtful that Hermione hadn't confided in her earlier. Over the last eighteen months she thought they'd become so close that they could tell each other anything.

"So will this be your first time or not?" Ginny asked. She now wasn't sure if Hermione had just brought up Krum to make the point she was interested in boys, or if she had indeed slept with someone before.

"It won't be my first time." Hermione admitted.

"And have you ever told Draco this?" Ginny questioned. When Hermione shook her head, Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend. "Then how is he supposed to know? As I said everyone knew what you were like in school, Draco probably thinks you're a virgin."

"How the hell do I tell him that?" Hermione queried. "It's not something you just casually drop into conversation."

"If you're not comfortable telling him, maybe you could show him you're ready to take things further." Ginny suggested. "But we can discuss that later, right now I need to know everything about this mystery man who you've slept with. Do I know him?"

"Why don't we move into the front room." Hermione suggested.

Standing up she poured them both another glass of wine, before leading the way into the front room. The pair had barely settled down on the sofa when Ginny turned to Hermione, eager to hear details of her mystery lover. She was drawing a complete blank on who could have taken her friend's virginity.

"Come on, I want all the details." Ginny grinned.

"I'm not so sure you do." Hermione replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ginny frowned, before an idea entered her head and she went very pale. "It wasn't Harry, was it? He told me I was his first."

"It wasn't Harry." Hermione reassured Ginny, who breathed a huge sigh of relief and picked up her wineglass to have a drink. "It was George."

"George?" Ginny spluttered, almost choking on the wine she was taking a drink of. "George, as in my brother George."

"Yes, your brother George." Hermione replied.

"Details are out, but I can cope with facts." Ginny said. "Tell me how this happened, and when."

"It was after the war, before we returned to school." Hermione began. "George and I just sort of drifted together. George was grieving for Fred, and I was just supporting him. I know the rest of the family was grieving and Harry's focus was on you and Ron, but I just felt George had it harder than anyone else. He didn't just lose his brother, he lost his twin, his other half."

"It's okay, I know George suffered more than anyone." Ginny said quietly. It was obvious from the way Hermione was talking that she didn't want to offend her and imply her grief over losing Fred was any less, but Ginny knew that no matter how hard she found it losing a brother it was worse for George to lose his twin. "I'm just pleased he had someone to turn to when we weren't there for him."

"That's not true Gin, you were all there for each other." Hermione said. "George knew everyone was there for him, but he also knew everyone was also grieving."

"Okay, enough of this." Ginny suddenly announced, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall as they spoke about Fred. "Back to the original point. How on earth did you end up in bed with George?"

"As I said, I was supporting him with losing Fred. Then came the news my parents had been found and their memories weren't retrievable. George then supported me, and things sort of developed." Hermione said. "We never meant to sleep together, but it happened and neither of us regretted it. We knew we were just two friends comforting each other, but it was still very enjoyable."

"It wasn't a one off, was it?" Ginny said, her question sounding more like a statement.

"No, it wasn't." Hermione confirmed. "It went on all summer, until we went back to school. It even carried on over the Christmas holidays."

"I can't believe everyone missed it." Ginny shook her head in disbelief, wondering why she hadn't spotted anything was happening between Hermione and George.

"It wasn't some big romance, it was just sex." Hermione said. "We both knew we were nothing more than friends, but things were pretty hot between us in the bedroom."

"Too much information." Ginny grimaced.

"Sorry." Hermione laughed at the disturbed look on her friends face.

"So why did things end?" Ginny questioned. "Was it because of Draco?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "At the Christmas break we'd only just started to become friendly, but by Easter we were good friends and I'd already developed feelings for him. I told George about them, and he was fine with ending our little fling. We'd both had fun, and we'd both known it was going to end sometime."

"Right, so now we've established you're not quite as innocent as people think, it's time to discuss how to get Draco into bed." Ginny grinned, deciding it was time to change the subject. It was clear that Hermione had clearly enjoyed herself with George, but she had no desire to hear any more about her brother's sex life.

"Why do I get the impression you're going to come up with some sort of elaborate scheme?" Hermione groaned, recognising the mischievous glint in her friend's eyes.

"You could just be straight forward and tell Draco you're ready to take things further, but where's the fun in that. I think you should show him that you're ready for more."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how do I do that?"

"First you need to get yourself a set of sexy lingerie." Ginny began. "Then you show up at Draco's office wearing the sexy underwear, a pair of killer heels and a coat. When you take the coat off and reveal what you're wearing, Draco will either take you there and then over the desk or whisk you home to bed. Either way, you get what you want."

"What if he doesn't do either?" Hermione queried.

"Then I'm sorry to say this, but you need to dump him. Any man who resists a treat like that, isn't right in the head." Ginny replied.

"You seem to know a lot about this." Hermione said. "Have you tried this with Harry?"

"Not yet, but I want to." Ginny smirked.

"I really don't think I can do something like that." Hermione sighed. "What if someone else realises I'm just wearing my underwear."

"Unless you're going to take your coat off before you reach Draco's office, they won't. That's why you wear a coat, not a jacket. To everyone else you're just wearing a skirt that doesn't show below the coat." Ginny answered. "Come on Hermione, be adventurous. I promise you, if you do this Draco will be in no doubt what you want from him. You do want him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then go for it." Ginny grinned. "Give him a treat he'll never forget."

* * *

><p>Hermione had pondered on Ginny's advice for nearly a week, before deciding to follow it. Since Friday was her day off, she went shopping in the morning. Hermione picked up a set of green and black lingerie that consisted of a pair of tiny knickers and a revealing bra. She'd also bought some stockings and a pair of high heeled black shoes. When she returned home she placed all her purchases on the bed, before having a relaxing bath.<p>

As the afternoon wore on Hermione magically styled her hair so it hung down her back in soft curls. She then carefully applied a subtle layer of make-up, even though she was off to seduce her boyfriend she didn't want to look over the top. Hermione then slipped into the new underwear and heels, before examining herself in the mirror. Hermione wasn't a vain person, but she had to admit she looked good. If Draco still resisted her then there was something very wrong with their relationship. Once she was ready, Hermione pulled out a long white coat from her wardrobe and slipped it on. After making sure it wasn't obvious she was just wearing her underwear underneath, Hermione grabbed her bag and apparated to Draco's office.

Draco worked at his family's company alongside his father, Lucius. Both Malfoy's had offices on the top floor of the impressive glass building they owned. As Draco's girlfriend, Hermione had visited the offices a few times and most of the staff knew her. Even without an appointment, Hermione easily got past the receptionist and headed up to the top floor. Arriving on the top floor, Hermione made her way to where Draco's office was located. Finding no sign of his personal secretary at her desk, Hermione made her way through the outer office and knocked on her boyfriend's door.

"Come in." Draco's voice called out.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Hermione pushed open the door and entered her boyfriend's office. Draco was sitting at his desk, clearly busy with something as he didn't immediately look up. It was only when Hermione shut the door behind her that Draco glanced up, his face breaking into a wide smile when he spotted his girlfriend.

"Hermione, I didn't expect to see you." Draco said as he rose and walked around his desk to greet his girlfriend.

"I'd thought I'd surprise you." Hermione smiled as Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

When Draco stepped back, Hermione slowly began to unbutton her coat. Once the first few buttons were open and Draco spotted Hermione was just wearing her underwear, his mouth dropped open and he stared transfixed as Hermione continued to remove her coat. When Hermione had fully unfastened her coat she shrugged it off and threw it over the back of the chair that was standing in front of Draco's desk.

"Do you like your surprise?" She asked, trying not to let her nerves show.

"I love it." Draco grinned, his eyes roaming up and down Hermione's scantily clad body.

Hermione smiled in relief as Draco quickly closed the gap between them and pulled her into a searing kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms securely around Draco's neck as she pressed herself into him. As usual when she was so close to her boyfriend, she could feel how much she was affecting him. A small moan escaped Hermione's throat as Draco's hands skimmed over her back and settled on her bottom.

"You are very sexy." Draco said raggedly as he tore his lips away from Hermione's.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed in response, but she still pulled Draco into another heated kiss.

The couple were so engrossed in each other that they failed to hear the office door open. It wasn't until the person who'd entered the room cleared their throat that the couple realised they weren't alone. Both Draco and Hermione whipped their heads round at the sound and they found a smirking Lucius standing in the office door. Hermione immediately shrieked in surprise and grabbed her coat to wrap around herself.

"I thought we had a meeting, but it looks as though you've got your hands full." Lucius told his son as he struggled to contain his laughter.

"I forgot about the meeting." Draco replied.

"Sorry, it's my fault." Hermione muttered, keeping her head down so she didn't have to look at Lucius. She was completely mortified and had no idea how she would face her boyfriend's father again.

"It's not your fault, I should have remembered." Draco told Hermione. "Although to be fair, you were pretty distracting." He added with a smirk.

"I'd second that." Lucius remarked. "It took me a few moments to remember why I entered the room, and you weren't all over me."

"If you have a meeting, I'll just go." Hermione mumbled.

"You could always come round to mine this evening." Draco told his girlfriend. "Although, I'm not sure what time we'll finish here."

"How about you give me your key and I can make us dinner." Hermione suggested, suddenly getting another idea on how to seduce her boyfriend. Maybe if they were alone and stood no chance of interruption they would get further than a few kisses.

Draco quickly retrieved the key to his flat and handed it to his girlfriend. After giving Draco a final kiss, Hermione hurried out of his office, trying to avoid looking at his smirking father. As she left she clearly heard Lucius tell Draco how lucky he was to have such a stunning girlfriend, and Hermione couldn't help but blush as she remembered just how good of a look Lucius had gotten of her.

Brushing off her embarrassment, Hermione left the Malfoy offices and apparated to the building Draco lived in. Letting herself in with the key she had gotten from her boyfriend, she set about preparing some dinner and thought about the surprise she was going to spring on him when he showed up.

* * *

><p>After Hermione's impromptu visit, Draco found it hard to concentrate on the meeting with his father. However it was an important meeting to discuss a potential new contract with a potions supplier so Draco had to try and push Hermione from his mind and carry on. Eventually Lucius took pity on his son, and told him to go home. Draco briefly protested but when Lucius assured him he could go over the finer details on his own, he flew out of the office at top speed.<p>

When Draco arrived back at his flat the smell of cooking was wafting around the place. Smiling at the thought of a nice homemade meal, Draco made his way into the kitchen and froze when he spotted Hermione. His girlfriend had her back to him, but from what he could see all she was wearing was a pair of tiny knickers, black high heels and an apron that tied around her waist.

"You're home." Hermione announced as she turned around, proving the knickers, half apron and heels were indeed all she was wearing.

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but he was so transfixed by the sight of Hermione's bare breasts that nothing emerged. Eventually he shut his mouth, but he continued to stare at Hermione. While he did think sex could be on the menu after his girlfriend's visit to the office, he hadn't expected to return to find her half naked in his kitchen.

"Is it too much?" Hermione asked nervously when Draco continued to just stare and say nothing. "Have I come on too strong? I knew I shouldn't have listened to Ginny. Damn woman, her mad ideas are catching."

"What are you talking about?" Draco frowned as he finally found his voice.

"Ginny suggested the stunt I pulled in your office, and from there I decided to do this." Hermione explained. "Clearly, it was a mistake. I should have just talked to you, rather than flash you."

"You can flash me anytime." Draco grinned.

"And what if I want to do more than flash you?" Hermione asked shyly.

Draco's eyes widened as he realised exactly what Hermione was after. "That's what today has been about, hasn't it? You want to take things further."

"Yes." Hermione nodded and after flicking her wand in the direction of the food she was cooking she walked over to where Draco was still standing in the doorway. "I'm not an innocent little virgin, Draco. I want you to take me to bed."

"I want that too." Draco admitted, his eyes once again dropping to her breasts before returning to her face. "But are you really not a virgin?"

"Is that a problem?" Hermione questioned. Suddenly she was wondering if the only reason Draco had asked her out was because he liked the idea of being her first.

"No, I just don't like the idea that other men have seen you naked." Draco admitted.

"One other man." Hermione said. "I've only ever been with one other person. And from now on my body is for your eyes only."

"Good." Draco grinned as he reached up and cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand. Slowly he ran his hand down her cheek, over her bare shoulder and down her arm until he had hold of her hand. "I have a slight confession to make. I haven't been holding back because of you, I've been doing it because of me. I don't want to disappoint you."

Hermione smiled softly at Draco as she leant forward and briefly brushed her lips over his. "You won't disappoint me." She reassured him, moving her lips down his neck.

"I might." Draco moaned slightly as Hermione's soft lips trailed over his skin. "I've never done this before."

Hermione froze, totally stunned by Draco's confession. Slowly she pulled back and looked up at her boyfriend. Draco had turned red at his admission and was avoiding looking at her. Gently Hermione placed her hand under Draco's chin and lifted his head so he was looking at her.

"Are you telling me you're a virgin?"

"Yes." Draco whispered.

"But I thought you were with Pansy for years." Hermione said. She'd never heard any particular rumours about Draco back in school, but considering she never gossiped about boys that wasn't unusual.

"We were just friends." Draco admitted. "People thought we were together and we were happy to play along."

"Why?"

"Pansy's gay." Draco answered, causing Hermione's mouth to drop open in shock. "She was afraid to tell her father, so we pretended to be together while she was in school. Now she's left school she's told her parents the truth. They don't like it, but she's an adult and there's nothing they can do to stop her."

"And were you never tempted to find yourself a proper girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"I was quite happy to play along at first, but then everything happened with Voldemort and to be honest girls weren't my top priority." Draco answered. "By the time I could focus on myself again we were back repeating our last year and the only girl I was interested in was you. Although you're clearly expecting someone more experienced, and I'm not."

"It doesn't matter to me." Hermione reassured Draco. "I'm not interested in your history, or lack of it. All I'm interested in is you and me, and our sex life. And it doesn't matter if the first time's not great, they rarely are. What matters is that we're together, and we've got plenty of time to practice."

"And what about dinner?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at the food behind Hermione.

"I've cast spells over it to stop it from burning." Hermione answered. "But before we eat, we need to work up an appetite. Are you up for it?"

Draco grinned wickedly, as he grabbed Hermione's hips and pulled her flush against him. "What do you think?" He chuckled, grinding against her.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun." Hermione laughed.

Draco readily agreed as he took hold of Hermione's hand and led her to the bedroom. Pulling off her apron and kicking off her heels, Hermione helped Draco undress and once he was down to his underwear they fell back onto the bed together. For a long time they lay just kissing and touching one another, before their respective underwear was shed. Completely naked they spent a while longer exploring each other's bodies, before they finally made love for the first time.

Hermione had been wrong about the first time not being great, as it turned out it was rather good. However the second time was even better and the third time was the best sex she'd ever experienced. Draco might not have had any experience before they tumbled into bed but he was a quick study and ever so eager to please her. Not to mention that together their chemistry was explosive and they just couldn't get enough of each other.

After a good few hours in bed, the couple rose and headed into the kitchen to have dinner. Once they'd ate they headed straight back to bed and Draco vowed that they were going to spend the rest of the weekend in bed. Grinning at the thought of spending the weekend with her very sexy lover, Hermione reminded herself to thank Ginny. If her friend had never suggested turning up at Draco's office in her underwear, chances were Hermione would still be wondering what was wrong with her and Draco would still be worried about his lack of experience. As it was the pair were about to enjoy their first of many weekends hidden away in Draco's flat, doing nothing but making love and talking.

**The End.**


End file.
